The present invention relates in general to firearms, and more particularly to an improved cartridge extractor of the ring type for use in breech loading guns.
A ring extractor of a kind now in widespread use consists of a resilient steel spring in the form of an arcuate ring segment, which is formed midway of its arcuate length with an extractor claw for engaging an extraction groove or rim at the base of a cartridge. The ring extractor is mounted by deflecting and inserting it into an annular recess which is formed in the face of the firearm's bolt. The recess is surrounded by an annular shroud or collar, which is formed behind the bolt face with an eccentric clearance cut projecting radially outwardly to receive and trap the extractor. When the bolt is moved to closed position, the extractor claw is deflected into the clearance cut as the cartridge enters the recess; the claw then snaps into the extraction groove in the cartridge base. When the bolt is re-opened, a spring-loaded ejector pin pivots the cartridge about the claw then engaged in its extraction groove, and ejects it from the firearm.
It is a conventional practice to secure the ring extractor in its proper circumferential position relative to the clearance cut and the ejector, by riveting it at one end through the wall of the bolt shroud; indeed, all models of centerfire rifles currently being made by applicant's assignee include a ring extractor riveted in this fashion. However, there are a few practical disadvantages associated with this riveting, both in use and manufacture. The extractor is difficult to replace and re-rivet if a failure occcurs in the field. Brass shavings and dirt particles occasionally accumulate in the shroud behind the extractor, hindering its operation, and cleaning them out is difficult.
As to manufacturing problems, a number of special machining, assembly, and hand blending operations on the bolt head are required to accommodate the extractor rivet. Further, the position of the extractor claw relative to the bolt recess, which is critical, cannot be held with consistent accuracy through its manufacturing and heat treatment operations, and must be compensated by reforming the extractor after it is riveted in place.
A rivetless extractor was proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,373--Howell, issued June 14, 1949 and assigned to the owner of the present application. According to that patent, the extractor ring is free to rotate within limits set by forming staked indents extending into the recess wall from the annular lip at its front. The wall of the recess has a circular cross-section, without the customary relief cut, while the extractor ring has circular arcuate portions near its ends to serve as bearing surfaces engaging this wall. The claw portion lying between the circular portions of the ring is a relatively flat arc which normally has clearance from the recess wall, leaving room for it to deflect outwardly to pass a cartridge base. It appears that this extractor was used for a time by applicant's assignee in a bolt-action rifle, but was later dropped in favor of a riveted extractor.